Shakarn
Shakarn''' is a Starfleet Junior Officer assigned to the 5th Special Operations Division. He is currently stationed at the Research Station Service Record * '''2393 ** Joined Tamarian Military *** Worked at Military Science Academy at Domahn, Sigma Tama IV * 2395 ** Begins studying Federation Standard *** Serves Active Patrol on board the Tama Military Vessel Haruma **** Billet: Security Ensign * 2396 ** Resumes Post at Military Science Academy at Domahn, Sigma Tama IV * 2397 ** Serves Second Active patrol aboard Tama Military Vessel Riva *** Billet: Jr. Tactical Officer ** Publishes Several Influential Papers on Cosmological Expansion Models * 2398 ** Posted to Tamarian Flight School, studies Engineering ** Publishes an Essay: On The Galactic Formation and Inherit Instability of Space-time -With a Suggestion on the Causes * 2402 ** Transferred to Tamarian Embassy in Paris, France * 2403 ** Enrolled in Starfleet becoming the third Tamarian to ever do so. Works at Memory Alpha while taking supplemental courses. *** Graduates 2408 * 2409 ** Transferred to Starbase 158 *** Rank: Ensign * 2411 ** Transferred to Starbase Phoenix *** Rank: Lieutenant * 2416 ** Publishes Multi-Dimensional Influence on a Mono-Universal Scale which successfully demonstrates that matter and energy are not exchanged among the multiverse. This becomes his most influential paper and gains recognition throughout the Federation ** Assigned USS Trailblazer *** Billet Lieutenant (Chief Science Officer) * 2417 ** Promoted to 1st Officer *** Rank: Lieutenant Commander * 2418 ** Rescued from U.S.S Trailblazer resumes post at Research Lab ** Publishes On Understanding Formation of Doppelganger Planets Biography Early Life Born 2374, Shakarn was bought up in the traditions of all Children of Tama, taught metaphor and music and the rituals of spirit. In 2393 he began to serve in the Tama Military, a requirement for all Children of Tama. He was posted at the Military Science Academy where he worked on continuing his studies. He published a thesis and several complementary papers on a broad variety of cosmological phenomena. In 2395 he began what few Tamarians have ever succeeded at, comprehensively understanding Federation Standard. He served as a security officer on several year long patrols. After the second patrol he decided he wished to learn pilot skills and so studied engineering and attended Flight School. In 2402 he transferred to the Tamarian Embassy and served there until his understanding of Federation Standard was mastered enough to allow him to apply to the Academy. He worked at Memory Alpha for a while during his Academy Years and graduated 2408. In 2409 he transferred to Starbase 158 and again to Starbase Phoenix in 2411. Trailblazer Service In 2416, after publishing Multi-Dimensional Influence on a Mono-Universal Scale, he accepted a posting on board the U.S.S. Trailblazer, which was set to explore the Andromeda Galaxy. Communication was cut off after Trailblazer departed, but it appears he was promoted during that time to 1st Officer. He returned via quantum entangled transporter signal encoded in background radiation and was rescued by members of the 5th SOD. According to his report the Trailblazer and crew succumbed to a violent alien virus wreaking havoc in the Andromeda Galaxy. The exact fate of the Trailblazer and crew is still unknown. Unable to return, Shakarn resumed his studies at the 5th SOD. Research Shakarn is well known in research circles for his papers, most notably Multi-Dimensional Influence on a Mono-Universal Scale which argues successfully that our Universe can be viewed as isolated and independent within a multi-verse context. Information, such as a Terran Emipre transporter beam can be duplicated through exchange of exotic particles, but cannot be transferred. Shakarn studies the single universe, rather than multiple dimensions and calls himself a mono-cosmologist. He has also published a paper identifying the mechanisms that create doppelganger planets and devised with fellow researcher Blaine Ramirez an algorithm which can calculate planetary evolution, size and environment by taking into account the initial energies of any given system. His current research is in Exotic Particle Interactions. Research Papers * Thesis: An Expanding Universe - Why Non-Linear Expansion isn't a bad thing (2395) University of Calibras Press * Essay: On The Galactic Formation and Inherit Instability of Space-time -With a Suggestion on the Causes (2397) Tamarian Science Journal * Paper: Against the Multi-Universe (2397) Journal of Multi-Cultural Federation Sciences * Paper: Extra Dimensional Mapping - Using Exotic Particles to Map extra dimensions (2398) The Federation Review * Paper: Multi-Dimensional Influence on a Mono-Universal Scale (2416) Interplanetary Journal of Cosmological Studies * On Understanding Formation of Doppelganger Planets (2418) Interplanetary Journal of Cosmological Studies Awards * Nominated for Vulcan Science Academy Reward for Recognition of Major Contributions to the Scientific field Category:Characters